Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine categorized as a vehicle type, for example, a skid steer loader, a compact truck loader and the like and relates to a method for operating the working machine.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,331 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,967 disclose techniques as a control system for controlling a flow of a hydraulic operation fluid, the hydraulic operation fluid being contained in a hydraulic circuit relating to a working machine.
The control system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,331 includes: a first switch; a second switch; and a control device connecting to the first switch and the second switch. The first switch controls a flow direction of a fluid contained in an auxiliary hydraulic circuit, the auxiliary hydraulic circuit being configured to supply the hydraulic operation fluid to an auxiliary attachment and the like. The second switch outputs a signal, the signal indicating supply of a continuous flow to any one of a first direction and a second direction in the auxiliary hydraulic circuit, on the basis of the flow direction selected by the control of the first switch.
The control device outputs a signal to start the continuous flow in the auxiliary hydraulic circuit to any one of the first direction and the second direction when a controller receives: a signal corresponding to a state where the first switch is activated in order to guide the continuous flow to any one of the first direction and the second direction; a signal corresponding to a state where the second switch is activated in order to provide the continuous flow to a selected direction; and a signal corresponding to a state where the first switch is released within a predetermined period of time after the activation of the second switch.
In addition, the control system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,967 continuously supplies a hydraulic operation fluid to an actuator when the first switch and the second switch are pressed at the same time.